


[Podfic of] Those Who Do Not See / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/150235">Those Who Do Not See</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:25:48</p><p>Sam will always break more easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Those Who Do Not See / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Who Do Not See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150235) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7dvger8m551au2f2lr7dhfq31rv7ikv2.mp3) | 23.9 MB | 00:25:48  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/bnct37zpksn730cy8welf7ph8rd367x1.m4b) | 23.6 MB | 00:25:48  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/those-who-do-not-see).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
